Sobre Dor, Amor e Amizade
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Continuação de Lírios, menção á Yaoi] Milo e Hyoga refletindo juntos sobre a perda de seu ente mais querido... COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo 1

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

_**A resposta de Milo para Hyoga:**_

Você diz que sente pelo o que fez. Eu não duvido. Só não me peça pra te perdoar, porque isso é algo que eu acho que nunca vou conseguir, mas não odeio você. Eu já teria te matado se te odiasse, não se deixe enganar pela maneira como agi no dia do enterro do Camus, eu sempre acabo levando os meus sentimentos á extremos. Amor, ódio... Quando e sinto alguma coisa de verdade, não é da boca pra fora. Eu levo até o fim.

Minha dor me fez querer sua morte, mas foi só no momento. Te vendo lá, parado, sério, indiferente por fora, eu sai do sério. Eu não levei em consideração que mesmo sem vínculos de sangue com ele, você é o último pedaço do homem que ele foi. Lembrando de você eu vejo o quanto vocês dois são parecidos...

Mas não me venha comparar o que você sentiu por ele com o que eu senti. Você veio ao funeral dele, e voltou para o Japão, ainda levando a dor dentro de si, mas foi continuar com sua vida. A minha vida era o Camus, moleque, e quando jogaram a terra por cima do caixão, tudo o que eu já tive de importante estava ali.

Você não foi ao cemitério, dia após dia, pra ficar ao lado dele. Você não deitou na cama a noite e esperou durante horas que ele aparecesse.

Você pode tê-lo amado e estar sofrendo também, mas não, nunca vai ser a mesma coisa.

Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes amaldiçoei o momento em que te salvei a vida, pirralho, livrando seu corpo do meu veneno. Mas se eu tivesse te deixado morrer, ele me odiaria, eu perderia a minha vida de qualquer jeito. Vocês dois lutaram, Camus jamais trairia o Santuário, e imagino que você não trairia sua devoção. Um dos dois ia ter que morrer, e, mesmo que você fosse, as coisas não ficariam bem de qualquer forma.

A mão dos deuses já havia escrito um final trágico pra nós três, Cisne... Acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Você me vem falar que fez o que fez por uma causa mais elevada do que sentimentos, enquanto eu fiz o que fiz por você em nome APENAS dos meus sentimentos. Não sou ninguém pra dizer quem tem a razão, tampouco pra decidir quem morre e quem vive.

Sinto raiva de você, mas não ódio. O Camus não ia querer que eu te odiasse.

Desculpe se esta carta está confusa, são apenas sentimentos que vou deixando aflorar a cada linha escrita, sem muito controle. Nisso eu não sou tão bom quanto o Camus. Acho que os opostos se atraem mesmo, não?

De qualquer maneira, minha raiva, talvez com o tempo passe, e ao longo dos anos eu até seja capaz de te perdoar, embora eu ache isto pouco provável.

Fico grato pela comiseração, apesar de tudo...

Milo

**o.O.o**

_Aconselho lerem minha fanfic "Lírios", para um melhor entedimento desta, posto que se trata de uma continuação._

_Agradecimentos especiais á minha amada Ran, por escrito as respostas do Hyoga._

_Um abraço como sempre, amo todas as minhas leitoras..._

_**Dark Lupina**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Eu estou agora lendo a sua carta.

Passa da meia noite, e eu mantenho um abajur em minha escrivaninha.

Nós nunca vimos fora do campo de batalha, e ainda assim, nesse momento dividimos o mesmo sentimento. Estranho isso, você não acha?

Você diz que nunca me perdoará, e que não me odeia. Mas isso está muito além do que somos hoje, completos estranhos.

E diz que eu e mestre Camus somos parecidos. Me espantou muito, você vê além da barreira dos olhos, não é mesmo?

Talvez em parte nós dois sejamos, porque parte dele eu guardo, aqui, dentro de mim. Me desculpe se não sou capaz de entender seu conceito de frio. Meu mestre também não era. Somos ermitões. Por anos não precisamos estar perto dos outros. Você, bem melhor do que eu, sabe como isso altera um homem. Todos nós passamos por treinamentos duros. Os santos de ouro principalmente. Um homem quando aprende a sobreviver de pouco, passa a não precisar de muito. Talvez por isso falávamos tão pouco.

Mas ele tem razão em outra coisa, me perdoe a intimidade nesse ponto, mas eu sinto que eu lhe devo esse pouco. Você é adorável. Era como ele o descrevia, sua inocência infantil nunca partiu. Disse bem, o que nos une é o destino.

Também está certo ao dizer que não sinto a sua dor. Ela é só sua. Mas a entendo, pois amo alguém assim. E temo dizer que nunca passará. A falta de alguém essencial é como um braço que se perde. E morremos a cada dia dessa dor.

Escrevo essa nova carta, agora, pois me sinto na obrigação, e vergonhosamente confesso... Necessidade, de compartilhar minha dor.

Sem nada mais, peço que descarregue sua raiva em mim. Me curaria, assim como a você.

Não entenda mal. De forma alguma há culpados ou algo errado foi feito aquele dia. Houveram apenas dois homens protegendo aqueles que amavam. Tenho certeza de que meu mestre protegia com sua vida a de todos nesse Santuário, quando decidiu me matar...

Eu fazia o mesmo. Eu cairia ali mesmo, morto da força de seus golpes que quebraram todos os ossos em meu corpo e quase pararam meu coração se eu não tivesse sentido, naquele momento, que mesmo morto eu não desistiria. Eu jamais descansaria em paz ouvindo as lágrimas de meus amigos, sobreviventes como eu em outro país, morrendo lentamente.

O que matou Camus foi sua própria incerteza... Não eu.

Seu coração, eu pude sentir, não tinha a confiança de que me matando o protegeria, Santo de Escorpião. Mas se ele não me matasse ou morresse ali, o mestre o mataria aquela noite, por traição... Alguém deveria me deter, mesmo por aparências(por mais nojo que eu tenha de confessar isso), ou todos os santos de ouro seriam julgados por alta traição.

Mas mesmo antes de me deixar o matar, ele teve a certeza de que meu propósito era real. Mestre Camus morreu em paz, sabendo que a menina que nos acompanhava era Atena, e que você viveria num mundo melhor.

O que pensa você? Eu seria capaz de matar um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Eu temo que não... Cada vez que penso em nossa luta tenho mais certeza, meu mestre se suicidou por nós.

Um vento frio esta entrando no quarto. Eu desejo poder chorar agora mesmo. Mas eu não posso. Não mais... Mestre Camus me espancaria se me visse chorar pelo feito que mais se orgulha. Há tantas coisas que ele exige de mim agora mesmo... Tantas que as vezes sinto vontade de desmoronar em uma pilha de ossos e morrer.

Ele morreu para que eu pudesse viver. Eu desejaria poder odiá-lo por isso, é tão duro viver. Mas eu o amo, e minha morte o entristeceria. Tanto quanto a sua.

Eu termino por aqui, pois em minha alma falta a força para prosseguir. Desejo que minhas palavras, e lamentos não o perturbem muito. E saiba, que como ele, vivo para protege-lo, Santo de Ouro.

Maldito o dia que um Santo de Bronze vive mais que seu Santo de Ouro.

Maldita a sina que nos permite viver nesse mundo.

E bendito o dia que um Santo de Ouro morreu antes de Atena.

Com meus respeitos.

Hyoga Alexei

**o.O.o**

_O sobrenome do Hyoga é Alexei, vocês sabiam? Oficial isso! Arigatou á minha amiga Mi-chan pela informação!_

_Este trecho da fic foi escrito pela Ran, como eu já disse, eu só fiz umas correções, mas dêem o crédito por esta parte pra ela, não pra mim... O nick dela aqui no FFNet é **insanebluecat**._

_Mais uma vez um beijo, aguardo seus comentários!_

Dark Lupina 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Eu chorei tanto depois de ler a sua carta, que levei quase uma semana pra conseguir simplesmente olhar pra um bloco de papel, só agora criei coragem pra te responder.

É madrugada aqui no Santuário, tudo está quieto, mas o calor me incomoda, não consigo dormir.

Ah, Cisne... Hyoga... Pela nossa Deusa, como você torna tudo tão mais claro pra mim!

Eu escrevi minha última carta cheio de raiva por você, mas percebo agora o quanto isso foi infantil. Você estava com ele lá, quando tudo aconteceu. Ler suas palavras, saber o que você viu nele, no momento em que ele se deixou morrer, me tirou um peso enorme do coração. Essas coisas todas, eu não tinha como saber o que se passava na mente dele, embora tentasse.

Alguns dias antes da chegada de vocês, Camus estava estranho. Ele soube que vocês estavam vindo antes de mim, e quando me contou tudo, eu ri de seu receio. Cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze e uma fedelha, porque o mau pressentimento? Ah, se eu soubesse o quanto ele estava certo...

Não acho realmente que nenhum de vocês, Pégaso, Dragão, Andromêda, Fênix, ou Cisne, seria capaz de abater um de nós. Eu mesmo o deixei passar por mim, não deixei? Em nome do meu amor...

Me atormento com a idéia de que poderia haver outra maneira, mas não havia, não adianta me enganar. Se ele deu sua vida em nome dos que amava - porque ele te amava muito, acredite em mim -, e fez isso com paz no coração, o simples ato de respirar já se torna mais fácil pra mim, só me resta superar a ausência dele ao meu lado...

Não consigo descrever o que sinto por você, Hyoga, mas já não é mais a raiva imbecil de antes. Como poderia dizer...?

Por favor, não ria ou se ofenda. O meu amor por ele foi o mais verdadeiro sentimento que já tive, um fogo que me consumiu por inteiro desde quando eu descobri o que sentia, desde o primeiro dia de nossa união. Fogo é dificil de controlar, como você sabe, pode aquecer, mas consome tudo o que toca, deseja tudo para si.

Fiz um escarcéu quando ele foi pra Sibéria, por sua causa. Risquei com força as palavras nas cartas dele que falavam de você. Quando ele voltou, nós acabamos brigando muitas vezes, á mera menção do seu nome. Ciúme é um sentimento idiota, mas eu não conseguia admitir que o Camus tivesse olhos para outra pessoa, além de mim, por favor, me entenda. Foi errado sufocá-lo assim, por mais que ele odiasse, mas meu amor era, ainda é, puro fogo, e eu fui uma criança mal criada...

Suas palavras vieram agora e me senti... Mais adulto.

Você tem o que? 14,15 anos? Papo de velho: quando você chega a uma certa idade, acha que aprendeu tudo o que tinha que aprender. Que surpresa pra mim, eu, passado dos vinte, ler as palavras de alguém mais jovem e aprender através delas.

Talvez se eu não tivesse reprimido que ele demonstrasse o amor dele por você na minha frente, tudo pudesse ser diferente. Talvez eu pudesse ter aprendido a amar de outra forma, menos destrutiva. Talvez tivesse superado melhor a perda dele.

Só não afirmo que gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes disso tudo, porque talvez só tornasse as coisas mais difíceis. Mas eu gostaria sim, talvez te conhecendo, minha vida com ele pudesse ter sido mais calma, e eu teria ganhado outro amigo, quem sabe? Mas não mudo nada do que passei com ele, mesmo se pudesse voltar no tempo, as vezes só desejo ter sido mais tranqüilo.

Se algum dia você vier á Grécia, por favor, me procure. Eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Na nossa luta você já provou pra mim porque o Camus sentia tanto orgulho de você, vocês dois se parecem muito, como eu falei. Mas você também tem muito de diferente, e eu gostaria de saber... De entender... Porque os olhos dele brilhavam de ternura quando falavam de você, porque ele pediu pra que eu não te matasse, quando sabia que isso seria difícil pra mim.

Nem que seja pra beber (um café, você não tem idade pra beber...), e ficar lembrando dele, e um consolar o outro pela nossa tristeza. Queria te ver...

Pra terminar... Você e ele fizeram o que tinham de fazer, tudo acabaria de maneira trágica, de uma forma, ou de outra. Pra mim também está sendo duro viver, eu já tentei ir pra junto dele, sabia? Mais uma tolice de minha parte...

Mas não termine sua vida, ela tem muito valor e só agora vejo isso. Mas...

Criança, se permita as lágrimas. Confesso que chorei por uma vida inteira nos últimos meses, não seja como eu, mas até seu Mestre já chorou, uma vez apenas ele se permitiu a isso diante de mim, se odiando por dentro por causa disso, mas chorou.

Ele não vai te odiar, não espancaria você, se fosse ele em seu lugar, ele choraria por sua morte. Afogue a dor nas lágrimas, adormeça agarrado ás lembranças dele, e quando acordar, ainda vai doer, mas vai doer um pouquinho menos... Não sou bom com conselhos, mas essa é minha maneira de tentar ajudar você.

Fique bem, garoto. Você me ajudou a continuar vivo.

Milo Athanasyos Kiriakos

**o.O.o**

_Eu inventei esse sobrenome pro Milo, inspirada num grego que conheci durante o ultimo Fórum Social Mundial realizado aqui em Porto Alegre. O cara não tinha nada do Milo, mas é o único grego de verdade que já conheci, afinal... XB_

_Eu quase chorei ao escrever esta resposta, imaginando tudo o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça do Milo. Ç.Ç_

_Um abraço..._

_**Dark Lupina**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Eu temo que eu tenha demorado um pouco demais com a resposta. Eu estou agora olhando para a sua carta, guardada numa velha caixa de musica que um amigo me deu. Eu temo não ter achado ainda as palavras, ou os sentimentos pra responde-la. Por isso a deixei lá.

Toda a minha vida eu ouvi de você, mas eram poucas as palavras e não teriam significado agora. O sentimento, esse sim, enchia minha alma. Não era a descrição de uma vida de flores e mel no calor paradisíaco do Santuário, ou de infinitas alegrias. Eram simples sentimentos humanos, resmungados por meu Mestre, um homem muito sóbrio e seco de certa forma.

Ás vezes me repreendia me dizendo jovem demais, não enfocado, precipitado. Mas acabava com um olhar quente para mim que me dava coragem, afirmando: "Nunca perca isso jovem, é essa sinceridade tão humana que me faz confiar em você".

Eu sabia que pouco daquela frase era para mim, ele via o passado e não as estepes geladas que nos prendiam, quando o dizia. Suas palavras não me animavam tanto como o calor que emanava dele, reafirmado e seguro, um homem inabalável. Eu via a felicidade nos olhos dele, uma que eu já não possuía, mas desejava manter a todo custo. Não em mim, mas nos que eu amava.

É estranho que agora, você, que era a manta que cobria meu Mestre no gelo, seja uma das poucas ligações que eu mantenho com esse mundo.

Estarei partindo amanha para um destino que não poderei revelar, uma vez que os motivos que levam nossa deusa lá não nos foram totalmente revelados. Mas e sei que tem algo haver com essas chuvas que assolam o planeta nessas últimas semanas.

Temos estado ocupados completamente essas dias tentando remediar isso, a Deusa parece saber do que se trata e isso vem a preocupando. Eu temo novamente por nosso mundo, caro... Companheiro.

Rogo que se cuide ao proteger o Santuário, pois é a ultima morada das nossas tradições, e sei que todos os Santos Dourados dariam a vida por ela. Também rogo que fique bem e reze para o melhor.

Aguardo ser capaz de receber sua resposta, se houver um futuro próximo para tal. E lembre-se, se algo acontecer e acabarmos jamais nos encontrando, não olhe para trás. E agradeço sua compreensão e confiança nas minhas confissões, mesmo mal me conhecendo.

Rezo pra que sejamos amigos um dia...

Até lá... Viva.

Hyoga Alexei

**o.O.o**

_Está é a última carta que os dois trocaram antes de se encontrarem... O capítulo seguinte será o último desta fic, e descreverá esse encontro, que vai se passar algum tempo depois da Saga de Poseidon. _

_Apesar da ausência de reviews, eu imagino que alguém á deva ter lido, e tenha se divertido e emocionado com ela tanto quanto eu e a Ran ao escreve-la._

_Um abraço aos meus leitores mudos... :3_

_**Dark Lupina**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Ele estava hospedado num dos mais finos hotéis de Paris, sob nome falso, documentos falsos. Que tempestade em copo d´água... Tudo isso sendo que a missão consistia apenas em garantir a segurança de um figurão da política que tinha ligações importantes com os interesses de Saori.

Já era noite e Milo terminava de comer seu jantar no quarto, a TV ligada baixinho. Estava concentrado em qualquer coisa não muito interessante que passava, e por isso, tomou um sobressalto quando ouviu o telefone celular tocando.

-Alô? – disse em voz baixa e séria.

-_Bon soir_... Miro – _sama_? – era uma voz macia, marcante e perfeitamente controlada, de um homem ainda em formação.

Milo estranhou o cumprimento francês misturado com a pronúncia japonesa de seu nome numa mesma frase.

-_Bon soir_, err... _Qui est-ces_? – perguntou Milo, no seu francês não muito seguro.

Houve uma pausa, pequena, mas houve. A pessoa do outro lado hesitava em responder, mas por fim, falou:

-Hyoga Alexei... Cheguei tem pouco á Paris, você teria um tempo pra conversamos? Trago notícias de Saori – _sama_...

Milo realmente se surpreendeu, e piscava, fitando o nada, enquanto se recompunha do frio na barriga que o acometera subitamente.

-Hyoga... Nossa! – levou uma mão á testa, se jogando de costas na cama, a voz saindo trêmula de nervosismo. – Há quanto tempo, não? O que está fazendo na França?

-Trabalho, assim como você... – ele respondeu vagamente.

-E o que a srta. Saori deseja?

-Nada sério, realmente... Apenas aproveitar minha viagem para saber como seus Santos estão. Estarei retornando ao Japão amanhã á noite, uhn... Poderia dispor de um tempo... Para conversarmos... Se não for incomodo?

-Não vai ser incomodo nenhum, garoto, você sabe que faz tempo que eu quero te encontrar, chega a parecer ironia poder ser aqui... – e suspirou leve, sem saber muito bem o porque de estar se sentindo tão bem, e não podendo deixar de conter o sorriso que lhe veio; o primeiro sorriso sincero que conseguia dar em meses. – A que horas fica melhor pra você?

-Eu tenho o dia livre... – a voz do menino soou aliviada, com um quê que fazia Milo recordar do contentamento sutil que Camus havia demonstrado sua vida inteira, e ele quase riu ao ouvir aquele tom, certo de que não se tinha enganado ao dizer que os dois se pareciam muito.

-Que bom! Então, deixa ver... – ele pegou a agenda de couro preto em cima do criado mudo, folheando rapidamente, em busca dos compromissos do dia seguinte. – Depois das três eu posso ir te encontrar... Tem um café no Champs Elisèe, Maison du Piaf, eu acho que é o nome. Pode ser lá?

-Espere... – ouviu-se o som de uma mochila sendo aberta, e maldições em francês sendo ditas em voz baixa, enquanto ele ia em busca de um papel. Apesar da diferença no sotaque, até no jeito de praguejar os dois se pareciam... Coisas que passam de pai pra filho, afinal. – Está anotado. As três então, tenha uma boa noite.

-Certo... Boa noite, garoto, se cuida. Precisando liga.

-Uhn, eu agradeço. – um sorriso, dava pra notar pelo tom de voz, e a linha então morreu...

Milo acabou sorrindo também, ao por o celular de lado.

Seu peito estava tomado de um misto de alívio, alegria, e incerteza. Não fazia idéia nem do que ia dizer pra ele, embora desejasse esse encontro. O tempo tinha passado, e ele chegou a pensar que Hyoga não tivesse realmente considerado a possibilidade, mas agora ele mesmo o procurava, e isso mudava tanta coisa!

Desligou a TV, abaixou a luz do quarto, e se ajeitou na cama. Antes e dormir, acabou se pegando outra vez no hábito doentio, porem reconfortante que vinha cultivando: conversar mentalmente com Camus.

Não se lembrava de quando isso tinha começado, só sabia que agora, não conseguia mais pegar no sono sem faze-lo.

Adormeceu contando pra ele sobre seus temores quanto aquele encontro, e pedindo forças para encara-lo.

**o.O.o**

Uma garoa gelada e insistente perdurou aquele dia inteiro, e agora, pela hora da tarde, o que Milo conseguia ver da janela de seu Desche quatro portas blindado, era uma procissão de sombrinhas e capas de chuva de todas as cores, que mais se assemelhava á uma liquidação de flores no começo da primavera no mercado de pulgas de Atenas.

Passara o dia mal-humorado por causa da chuva, e a fortuita poça d´água bem debaixo da porta do motorista, no estacionamento, na qual fincou o pé com força ao sair do carro, não fez muito pra melhorar a situação.

Mas bem, ao menos o mau-humor espantara a ansiedade.

Abriu guarda-chuva largo, ainda praguejando metade de sua longa lista de palavrões em grego pela barra da calça molhada, e nos seus passos sempre largos e altivos, foi se dirigindo até o café.

Na área externa, sob o toldo amarelo translúcido, o garoto o viu e acenou discretamente. Ele pôs seu melhor sorriso no rosto ao notá-lo, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que o poupara durante o dia para atacar todo junto de uma só vez.

No que quer que estivesse trabalhando, não tinha tido tempo de se trocar, Hyoga pensou. Vinha alinhadíssimo num terno Armani preto, gravata, sapatos do couro de algum animal. Os cabelos estavam penteados para trás, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, e vestia também um sobretudo cinza chumbo por cima do terno, tornando sua visão quase engraçada, afinal, ele próprio vestia jeans e camiseta, era estranho comparar as noções de frio...

-Hyoga... – Milo estendeu a mão pra cumprimenta-lo.

-Miro – _sama_, eu fico feliz que tenha podido vir... – disse ele, num tom empresarial e meio incomodo.

Hyoga ia tornar a sentar-se, mas, num meio sorriso e um divertido suspiro de descrença, Milo o puxou com firmeza para dar-lhe um abraço. Houve um choque inicial de surpresa, mas o garoto retribuiu o ato com calor, relaxando no aperto.

-Você acabou um cubo de gelo igualzinho ao Camus, não, não... – lamentou o grego, com ar de brincadeira, ao ir se sentar outra vez.

O jovem russo sorriu envergonhado e suas palavras então morreram. Muitas coisas foram ditas e desditas dentro da cabeça dele, que vagava de forma descontrolada, mas nenhuma saiu de sua boca. Quando notou que não as tinha conseguido pronunciar, não fez nada além de fitar os pés com interesse...

Milo apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa, a lateral do rosto sobre a mão, e com olhos afáveis o fitava, tentando encontrar os detalhes nele que lhe lembrassem--, desviou os olhos, se repreendendo silenciosamente. Tentar ficar encontrando Camus na figura dele era triste e patético.

-Como está tudo no Japão? – perguntou pra desconversar.

-Da ultima vez que estive lá, molhado. – Hyoga sorriu, sem jeito. – Não tive tempo de parar por lá nos últimos meses, estas vão ser minhas primeiras... Ditas férias... Em algum tempo.

-As chuvas, eu sei... – sorriu em resposta, de maneira compreensiva. – Foi um inferno ficar trancado no Santuário enquanto o mundo acabava, mas justamente quando o mundo está acabando é bem essa a nossa obrigação, você sabe... Mas nós fizemos o que podíamos pra ajudar, enfim... E a menina Saori, por sinal, como está?

-Ah, isso me lembra... – abriu a mochila que trazia consigo, mexendo e remexendo seu interior até encontrar um pequeno pacote envolto em papel de seda vermelho, que estendeu para Milo.

Mais parecendo uma criança com seu presente em dia de Natal, ele pegou o embrulho com interesse e abriu de maneira afoita, encontrando ali pequenos chocolates, amoldados em formas graciosas e acomodados harmonicamente dentro de uma cara caixa de metal, de uma doceria britânica, o nome parecia famoso e havia um pequeno selo de garantia na tampa da caixa indicando a autenticidade das iguarias.

-Srta. Saori mandou encomendar e pediu que lhe entregasse...

-Quanta delicadeza! – riu-se, fechando a caixa e a pondo de lado por hora. Aquele pequeno presente ficou martelando na cabeça, um afago mimoso por razões evidentes, mas... O garçom apareceu, e ele o chamou. – Um capuccino com conhaque, uma dose apenas, por gentileza... E você, o que vai querer?

-Unh... Deixe-me ver... – abriu o cardápio, percorrendo os escritos em francês com os olhos. - Une jus de l'amarula, s'il vous plait.

Pediu, no francês feio ao qual o garçom olhou com desagrado, e Milo sorriu se compadecendo. A maioria dos franceses encarava como ofensa falar-se a língua deles com sotaque, sendo que ele mesmo falando francês tinha o som de toras sendo cortadas.

-Como está seu trabalho aqui? – Hyoga perguntou quando o garçom foi embora.

-Tranqüilo, na verdade. Muito barulho por nada, pra ser sincero, mas mais do que isso não rola falar, lamento... – desculpou-se, depois pousando uma mão sobre a caixinha de chocolates - Diga á ela que eu agradeço, tá bem?

-Ah... Sim - falou só agora se lembrando dos chocolates, e sorriu um pouco, num som macio e encantador. A voz dele apesar de pouco usada era uma coisa linda, quase como deveria ser a de um príncipe. - Não repare...Saori está tentando se aproximar, mas a verdade é que ela não pode fazer muito de sua posição...

Milo sorriu, com olhar distante.

-Eu entendendo... Um mimo desses é uma coisinha tão meiga que dá pra imaginar como ela realmente seja... Vou ver se telefono pra eu mesmo agradecer, quando puder... – e nisso o encarou com seriedade, durante um instante - E você, como está, Hyoga?

-Difícil dizer. - deu de ombros, com um olhar fundo pro céu e um suspiro – Contente, eu acho... Esse último trabalho foi longo e em fazendas, e eu acho que consegui pôr minha cabeça no lugar... Eu decidi estar feliz. Mestre Camus me ensinou isso... Ou escolhemos gostar da infelicidade... Ou da satisfação.

-Bom saber... – Milo sorriu com tristeza, a menção do nome de Camus fazendo baixar uma breve nuvem escura sobre sua face. - Não ignore o que sente, mas não se afunde nisso também... É difícil de sair, depois...

As bebidas finalmente chegaram, e cada um tomou para si os respectivos pedidos.

-Eu mentiria se dissesse que estou sentindo a falta do Mestre... – prosseguiu o russo. - Não foi suposto que voltássemos a nos ver mais do que algumas raras vezes pelo resto da vida. A verdade é que não sinto que ele está morto... Mesmo tendo... Tocado o corpo dele... Agora mesmo eu sinto que não era mais ele lá... Eu acho que não sou mais sensível a morte, não no sentido convencional... E depois... Quando eu precisei dele, ele esteve lá... Salvou minha vida uma vez mais...

Ficou observando o garoto beber um que outro gole de seu suco, vez que outra remexendo o líquido no copo, como quem estivesse se sentindo desconfortável, em parte. Com um sorriso amargo, ele sentiu uma pontada do velho ciúme o morder por dentro depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, mas tratou de abafa-lo.

-Esteve lá...? Pois eu invejo você, e a maneira como encara tudo... Está sendo mais fácil pra mim agora, bendito seja o tempo que a tudo lava. Mas as vezes eu ainda acordo esperando vê-lo perto, como se tivesse esquecido que ele não está mais aqui... Eu queria ser como você. – disse, num tom que debochava da própria tristeza, e sorveu um gole do café, sentindo o álcool da bebida queimar agradavelmente na garganta.

-Eu não invejo sua posição... Não era suposto que nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro morresse e nós sobrevivessemos... Isso foi... Uma atrocidade. - murmurou numa voz de pesar que era muito mais profunda que simples luto... Era inconformismo de jovem... - Não servirá de nenhum consolo, se não mais dor o que eu lhe digo... Mas nesse momento eu acho que ouvir sobre ele será muito mais humano do que se calar... Do que tentar esquece-lo... Não me soaria certo tentar viver sem ele...

-Você era a realização da vida dele, o maior orgulho que ele tinha... Dava pra ver só no olhar. Seria um crime se você o esquecesse... – advertiu-o de maneira plácida. - Atrocidade ou não, ia acontecer de algum jeito ou de outro, como eu já disse, alguns tiveram que dar as suas vidas pra verdade poder vir á tona... E nós somos muito pequenos diante dessa verdade, com isso eu já consegui me conformar... - baixou os olhos com um suspiro dolorido, fitando a caneca de café, que depois tornou a levar aos lábios.

-É apenas uma tristeza não pudermos ter sido nós a ir. Eu invejo o mestre Camus... Ele deve estar nos Campos Elísios, agora... Dias negros esses que os de sua classe lutam, Miro – _sama_... - falou afagando as próprias coxas, como se a tentar se acalmar.

-Onde quer que eu estivesse, gostaria apenas de não ter que ficar sozinho... – murmurou de olhar vazio, como se olhasse pra dentro de si mesmo.

-Mas... Pra dizer a verdade eu não o vim encontrar apenas com o objetivo de falar do passado... Eu vim porque eu tenho algo que precisa ser feito.

-E o que seria esse algo? – perguntou. Falhando em por uma expressão de alegria na face, mas demonstrando interesse de qualquer forma.

-Eu... O preciso levar a um lugar... Poderíamos sair daqui?

-Poderíamos... – ele o olhou estranhado, inclinando o rosto ligeiramente.

**o.O.o**

Com exceção das vezes em que se manifestava para ditar as direções, Hyoga permaneceu calado durante boa parte da viagem de carro. Parecia meio perdido, meio aéreo, e, como que esquecido de se pronunciar em voz alta, milhões de pensamentos se faziam ver em seus olhos azuis, mantendo apaixonadas conversas consigo mesmo.

Teria sido um grande tagarela, se não tivesse vivido tanto tempo na Sibéria, pensou Milo.

Apesar de estranhado, o grego seguia as instruções dadas, se divertindo um pouco com isso até. Mas, a dado momento, se vendo já do outro lado da cidade, não pode evitar erguer uma sobrancelha e questionar:

-Você vai me dizer quando pra onde estamos indo?

Hyoga pareceu despertar de um transe.

-Oh, eu peço perdão... – pediu, com um riso nervoso. - Eu não sei realmente dizer... Veja... Eu lhe disse agora a pouco que eu cheguei a ver o mestre Camus há um tempo atrás, não foi? Unh... Foi engraçado de estranho... Porque eu não estava morrendo naquele exato momento... E...

-Eu imaginei que fosse algo assim... – interrompeu Milo. – Como foi isso, realmente? Fale, não vou morder não...

Soltou em tom amistoso, tentando encorajar o garoto, ao que ele atendeu:

-Ele estava lá... Parado... E apenas sorriu pra mim... Eu poderia dizer que foi só isso, um incentivo ou uma amostra de que e estava no caminho certo. Como quando eu hesitava em tentar um golpe particularmente difícil... Mas mestre Camus já não é mais meu mestre, e nem parece ser tão fácil se comunicar, ou ele já o teria procurado... Eu julgo ter sido uma mistura... Entre a vida e a morte sabe? Quando seu espírito está oscilando entre os dois mundos, mas não pertence a nenhum... Ele sorriu, mas foi só uma parte do que eu senti... Porque de certa forma ele não á agora apenas Camus... Ele é um morto também e isso é bem menos e bem mais... Os mortos... Eles tem uma capacidade que os vivos não tem... A de que seus corpos não restringem mais a seus verdadeiros eu... E o que eu senti foi bem isso... – agora que tinha começado, parecia não mais parar de falar. Tipicamente aquariano... - Ele não estava apenas me incentivando, eu senti uma felicidade que não é comum em mim... Normalmente eu sinto bem pouca, e, no calor da batalha minha adrenalina estava dominando tudo... Mas eu senti uma paz estranha, uma calma que na hora me lembrou muitas coisas da minha própria infância... Me tirou todo mudo da batalha... Mas... Só pensando nisso depois foi que eu notei... Nem todas lembranças eram minhas.

Milo ia ouvindo, e o ciúme o ia corroendo, pouco a pouco... Se era assim tão difícil, porque tinha escolhido á ele, afinal? Maldito pivete de sorte... E não era apenas a aparição de Camus que ele invejava, havia também toda aquela compreensão da morte, que ele nunca teve. Mas, saiu do pequeno abismo escuro que começava a galgar degraus abaixo quando ouviu o final do discurso dele.

-O que quis dizer? – perguntou, intrigado.

-É algo estranho, eu não sei direito... Mas quando a idéia me ocorreu, pensei no senhor, imediatamente. – falou, avermelhando, e olhando diretamente para as ruas sem nunca encara-lo. Até que... – AQUI! Pare aqui!

Mal Milo freou o carro, Hyoga já pulou, porta á fora, sendo seguido pelo escorpiano, logo depois.

-Você vai me matar de tanto suspense, garoto! – disse, rindo-se.

-É ali... – falou, apontando um parque onde crianças brincavam, casais descansavam e alguns passeavam com cães. – Eu não entendi direito, mas... Quando vi o senhor no café, querendo me fuzilar com o olhar... Eu associei.

Soltou a ultima frase de cabeça baixa, acabrunhado de ter falado assim. Mas bem, agora já era tarde, e a adrenalina e estranheza da situação o tomavam de tal forma que mal raciocinava. Afobado, prosseguiu:

-Eu lembrei então do parque... E de uma arvore. E senti a necessidade de mostrar ao senhor, mas então pensei, eu nem mesmo sei onde esse parque é. Mas, por dedução, se mestre Camus era francês, deve ter vivido algum tempo por aqui. Ali... – falou, se encaminhando vivamente para uma arvore cercada de arbustos. – Deus ajude que eu não esteja enganado...

Afastou algumas das moitas próximas, a dado momento estacando onde estava, repentinamente.

Parecia impossível até agora, ele no fundo, não esperava ver nada lá, tampouco ter encontrado a arvore certa entre tantas outras.

Mas bem, estava lá. Torto, meio garranchado, mas ainda assim reconhecível: a caligrafia de Camus, seu nome talhado na madeira junto de uma data, muito tempo atrás...

Ao ver tal coisa, Hyoga se afastou sem emitir palavra, gelado e trêmulo de medo. Mas Milo sorriu, riu, sentindo os olhos marejarem diante daquilo. Ele se ajoelhou pra ver melhor, tocando o entalhe na madeira da arvore com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando a imagem como talvez tivesse tocado o rosto de Camus, um dia.

-Ele devia ser só uma criança... – e baixou a fronte, enxugando os olhos com a manga do sobretudo. – Acho que todo mundo, de alguma forma, quer deixar sua marca no mundo...

Hyoga chorava de medo e de dor... Mas chorava por dentro, não parecendo ser capaz de derramar lágrimas mesmo agora.

-Mestre Camus tem razão... É difícil acreditar que quem possa fazer marcas assim possa morrer algum dia... Ou envelhecer. - falou com pesar tocando o crucifixo em seu pescoço. - Mas se vivessemos no passado, ou no futuro... Nunca teríamos olhos pra ver a arvore, ter entusiasmo com a idéia de deixar a marca nela, e partir tranqüilo sabendo que ela permaneceria... Eu imagino... Eu vim aqui hoje pra falar sobre o mestre Camus com você... E até esqueci de olhar como o sol está bonito... E eu que gostava tanto de suco de amarula nem senti o gosto... E que eu ia quase perder a oportunidade de conhece-lo... Tão emaranhado que eu estava no passado... Me desculpe, Miro - _sama_... Ter desperdiçado nosso encontro assim – sorriu, sentindo o rosto molhado, e pela primeira vez o olhando nos olhos. - Mas é um prazer estar com o senhor aqui agora...

O grego sorria de forma melancólica ao olhá-lo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Puxou Hyoga carinhosamente por uma das mãos, pra se abaixar junto dele, apertando um dos ombros do menino com firmeza.

-Olha pro presente pro momento de agora... - tomou seus dedos e levou até onde estava inscrita a data - Nesta época talvez ele nem soubesse o que viria a ser... Mas ele cresceu, e deixou outras marcas neste mundo...

Levou uma das mãos ao bolso, procurando por algo, e continuou a falar:

-Ele não teve filhos, você sabe... Você foi o mais perto disso que ele teve. Talvez ele não demonstrasse, mas... Era assim que ele queria que você o visse, algo... Próximo de pai... Você... - apontou-lhe o indicador com firmeza, a voz embargada, sem conseguir controlar o choro. - É a verdadeira marca dele neste mundo... E eu sinceramente estou feliz de poder te conhecer...

Brigando contra a emoção, Milo conseguiu finalmente tirar do bolso um pesado molho de chaves, de onde desprendeu um canivete suíço, que colocou nas mãos de Hyoga.

-Acho que você devia por sua marca aí... – disse, contendo as lágrimas, em resposta a exclamação nos olhos do garoto. – Vai que essa arvore dá sorte...

-Unh, eu não sou mais criança, mas... Vamos fazer isso juntos? – quis saber, com alguma timidez.

-Isso é coisa de pai e filho... – negou de maneira afável, piscando pra ele.

-Pai...? Eu... Acredito que sim... – ele disse, sem jeito, mas enchendo a boca ao dizer tal palavra. Era uma noção nova pra encarar as coisas, que o fazia parar de sentir-se órfão como sempre se imaginou.

O nome e a data, raspados abaixo do nome de Camus, tomaram uns bons vinte minutos para serem completados; ele raspava com cuidado, temendo machucar a arvore, e Milo apenas observava, calado e plácido. Quando finalmente terminou, o sol já ia se pondo.

-Agora só faltava um arco-íris... – brincou Hyoga.

-E borboletas... – Milo riu-se, de maneira suave e doce.

E os olhos do grego se prenderam no canivete.

-Era dele, você sabia? – falou, apontando o objeto.

-Unh?? – ergueu o canivete á altura dos olhos, com curiosidade. – Eu nunca achei que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa a ter um canivete...

-Pois eu muito menos, mas era... Eu nem me lembro porque ele deu pra mim, foi depois de uma briga... Se bobear foi o mesmo que ele usou aqui... - suspirou com o romantismo da idéia. - Você... quer ele pra você?

-Você... Tem certeza? – o garoto apertou o canivete forte entre os dedos, incerteza no coração. – Quero dizer... Vocês eram muito ligados.

Milo suspirou de leve, com um sorriso curto de tristeza.

-Dói um pouco... Mas eu tenho que me desfazer de um pouco do que me lembra ele... Vou acabar maluco se não fizer... – admitiu, envergonhado. - E ele deixou muitas coisas dele pra você , eu só não tinha tido coragem pra dizer ainda... Vou mandando tudo com o tempo... Melhor começar com coisas pequenas...

Segurou a mão pálida do garoto entre as dele, fechando o canivete entre seus dedos, um ou dois tapinhas leves afirmando a entrega do presente.

-Eu farei bom uso delas! – assentiu, exibindo o punho fechado, pra depois abrir o encaixe, e pendurar o canivete na corrente em seu pescoço, junto com o crucifixo da mãe. - E vou fazer um esforço maior para aproveitar enquanto estou aqui... Você já sentiu... Como se aqui não fosse definitivo?

-Esta vida, você quer dizer? Claro que não é... Está é só uma etapa pela qual passamos, e sinceramente, deve ser a mais difícil... - os olhos azuis estavam voltados para o por do sol. - Mas eu vou viver, apesar de tudo... Estou conseguindo me livrar do passado, mas tenho medo do futuro que me espera... Me entenda... Professor e aluno esperam se separar um dia, mas eu nunca me imaginei sem ele...

Por sua vez, Hyoga também voltou o olhar para o horizonte, com ares de seriedade.

-Eu sempre vivi esperando pela morte, eu suponho... A época com o mestre Camus foi uma das poucas que eu não pensava nisso, era porque ele tinha me dado um objetivo... Quando eu lutei com ele, eu não esperava... Eu... Esperava morrer... A noção de enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro e sobreviver era quase uma heresia... Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse chegar á aquilo... E quando eu tive a oportunidade pra partir... Eu não consegui...mas mesmo depois, tendo vivido, nada parecia ter mudado muito... Até agora... Eu só queria saber... O que fazer agora que não tenho mais a morte pra esperar... Sem um grande objetivo a frente...

-Já pensou em procurar por algo que você goste? Você não é só um Cavaleiro, Hyoga... Você é... Pouco mais que um garoto, desculpa falar isso, até parece que eu sou muito mais velho... Mas aproveite esse tempo pra descobrir a si mesmo... É o que eu estou tentando...

-Eu vou tentar... Tentar olhar ao redor... – suspirou, confuso, meio assustado com as perspectivas do futuro. - Eu suponho que eu nunca fiz isso antes, não sou muito bom em lidar com as pessoas...

-O mundo está cheio delas... – encolheu os ombros com um sorriso. - E elas valem mais a pena do que parecem, de vez em quando, algumas eu digo... Mas ter amigos sempre ajuda, eu que o saiba... Fiz muita coisa infeliz depois da morte do Camus, mas ao menos aprendi a dar valor pra quem me rodeava... Não preenche o vazio, mas alivia...

-Eu vou seguir seu conselho. - o menino falou com um pouco mais de confiança, coisa pouca ainda, mas pra quem tentava passar de um eremita para um adolescente sociável, era um começo. Ele se levantou limpando as calças da sujeira do chão. - Eu parto em algumas horas...

Milo o seguiu no gesto, espanando a poeira da roupa e também os raminhos de grama.

-Você quer carona pro hotel?

-Não será necessário, Miro – _sama_, eu agradeço.

-Tem certeza? – olhou preocupado pra ele.

-Perfeitamente. - assentiu.

-Bem... Isso é um tchau, então? – perguntou, inseguro, a idéia de deixa-lo parecendo por demais chocante.

-Eu creio que sim... Obrigado por tudo.

-Eu que te agradeço, moleque... Ainda vai ser difícil, mas um pouco mais suportável, agora que eu sei que tem um pedacinho do Camus ainda aqui... - e seus braços o enlaçaram pelo pescoço, o puxando pra um braço caloroso, apertado e demorado. - E principalmente por saber que... somos... amigos... ?

-Sim... Nós somos. – disse uma voz calmante e firme. Não era a voz de Camus, mas Milo soube, que naquela voz, ele podia confiar.

O abraço terno dele trouxe lembranças ao corpo de Milo, ressentido de afagos como andava, provocando-lhe um aperto doloroso no coração. Suspirando pra se recompor, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e ergueu o olhar aos céus.

-Como é que vocês dizem mesmo...? Na Rússia, quando se despedem de alguém...

-_Do cvidanja_, Miro – _sama_...?

Milo sorriu.

-_Do cvidanja_, Hyoga...

O garoto deu-lhe as costas, com um meio sorriso e um meneio de cabeça. Andou alguns passos e logo atacou um táxi, entrando no veiculo e sumindo dentro dele, em meio ao oceano de carros e pessoas que era o centro de Paris na hora do rush.

Milo o observou, sumindo no meio de tudo aquilo, hesitando até finalmente entrar no carro.

Uma vez dentro do Desche, deixou a cabeça pender pra frente, de maneira pesada, suspirando com força.

Agora era a hora de, outra vez, encarar a realidade. Aquelas horas com ele tinham sido belas como um sonho, como quando as vezes ele imaginava seu modelo torpe de família... Ele, Camus, e um filho adotivo, idéia na qual ele nunca tinha tocado por puro ciúme, imbecilidade esta que possivelmente havia roubado uma felicidade maior que pudessem ter tido.

Ligou o carro sem realmente querer que ele pegasse, mas pegou. Tudo o que gostaria era passar só mais algumas horas com ele, pra poder lembrar que nele Camus ainda vivia, mas era triste, patético, quase doente querer aquilo.

Foi se recriminando pelo caminho que ele acabou indo ás lágrimas outra vez, chegando a parar o carro em uma rua mais tranqüila pra ver se conseguia se acalmar, acabando por chegar atrasado ao compromisso da noite...

Mas agora ele tinha um motivo na vida. A promessa feita a Camus de cuidar de Hyoga por ele. E, pelos dois, ele continuaria vivendo, por mais difícil que fosse.

Um dia antes de ir embora de Paris, Milo foi ver a árvore outra vez.

E escreveu seu nome ali também.

**o.O.o**

_O quê? O mais longo dos meus filhotes finalmente caput, e quase que eu me esqueço de deixar meu recadinho no final? Que ficwriter mais coco eu sou! ("auto esbofeteia-se")_

_Fic terminada ao som das mais melancólicas baladas do Malice Mizer, que me fizeram lembar do carinho que eu tenho pela família Ice&Poison e do quando foi bom jogar este trecho. Sim, saiu de um jogo (e como é difícil transformar jogo em fic, gente... acho que por isso que eu demorei)._

_E quero lançar aqui uma campanha, gentoem!!! Todo mundo que é fã da Deneb Rhode, aqui, do FFNet, e também é louca pra ver um Milo&Camus escrito por ela, BORA ENCHER O SACO DA MULHÉ!!! Eu não morro sem ver isso escrito!_

_Bem, beijos, espero reviews..._

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
